


[ 02 ]

by kimaris



Series: The Ways of Love [ depends on who you ask, I.M ships story dump ] [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't call Changkyun, puppy, for no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ 02 ]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm waiting for SMTM 5 to see if Changkyun will join, he said he'd always wanted to join the competition ;; u ;; the video about Jooheon being thankful for Changkyun was during Show Champion Backstage. If you haven't seen it yet, tell me! : ) Hng. I'm planning on writing AUs soon, I hope you'll like them too!

 

 

They didn’t call Changkyun,  _puppy_ , for no reason. The maknae, like a puppy, is silent and cautious at first. But once he gets comfortable with you he becomes playful, sometimes even childish. He also likes being praised, even for the smallest things he does, like when he wakes up earlier than his hyungs or when he beats the high score in the game he’s playing. Everyone thinks it’s cute, but for Jooheon it’s more than  _that_ , it’s endearing, lovely, and all those positive adjectives you could think of. And most of all, it makes him fall for the younger even more.   

 

Changkyun is very much a child at times. The members are well aware of that, but instead of finding it annoying, they think it’s amusing. How the maknae’s nose would scrunch the slightest when he doesn’t like something, or how he would jut out his lower lip when he’s asked to do things he doesn’t want to, when he would whine in the dorms late at night, complaining about Minhyuk’s weird habit of sleeping with eyes open and that it scares him every time. Changkyun doesn’t talk a lot, but his actions make up for it.

 

Like a puppy, the maknae would snuggle close when he’s feeling cold despite wearing layers and layers of clothes. Sometimes he clings to Shownu, saying that the leader is very huggable. Shownu doesn’t complain, but sometimes he worries about the bite marks Changkyun unconsciously leaves on his arm whenever the maknae is in deep slumber, probably dreaming about beef or pork belly.

 

Sometimes it’s Wonho, Changkyun likes sleeping with Wonho because the older male dotes on him even more when he’s sleepy. Then on other nights it’s Kihyun, he likes it when Kihyun hums him a lullaby until he falls asleep. When Changkyun can’t sleep at night and feels like talking, he’ll go to Hyungwon. Even though the latter really loves sleeping, he doesn’t mind staying up late for the maknae. Then on rare occasions, Changkyun sleeps with Minhyuk, but that’s only when the maknae is sulking or throwing a fit of tantrum about something. Minhyuk is best at cheering up people so on days like those; he becomes the maknae’s special caretaker.

 

But most of the time Changkyun sleeps with Jooheon, even though they are already staying in one room. Since their bed is a bunk bed, it’s only natural for the maknae to have the top bunk. However, it’s rarely used since Changkyun always finds himself sleeping on his hyung’s bed. Jooheon doesn’t complain either, only smiles at the sight of the maknae all wrapped up in his blanket, sleeping with a frown on his face and it’s probably because he was waiting for Jooheon but ended up sleeping instead.

 

Jooheon would always silently crawl on to bed, sneaking and sliding beside the younger until he’s set. And he doesn’t even need to count up to ten before Changkyun’s turning to his side, nuzzling on his hyung’s neck and sleepily mumbling  _‘goodnight hyung’_. It’s moments like those that Jooheon treasures the most, and when the morning comes, Changkyun would always be the one waking him up. Poking the redhead’s nose and murmuring about how he was waiting for the other, and that Jooheon should not forget to rest when he could.

 

Sometimes, Jooheon wakes up before the maknae does but he pretends that he isn’t so when Changkyun finally wakes up he could listen to the maknae’s rants and revel in the feeling of the maknae being even extremely touchy with him.

 

However, Jooheon knows that he should be convincing enough every time he fakes his sleep, because the maknae can get so bashful when he wants to. And one time when Changkyun caught him, the younger male refused to talk to him for a day, complaining how embarrassing it must’ve been. Jooheon was worried then, but at the same time he finds it funny because Changkyun is  _too_  cute for his own good.

 

 

When Jooheon decided to participate in SMTM 4, Changkyun wholeheartedly supported him. The other members were a bit worried that Jooheon might get looked down upon because he’s  _only_ an idol rapper. But that’s exactly Jooheon’s reason for joining, he knows he’s good at rapping and he just has to prove it to others who think lowly about them being idol rappers. He doesn’t need their acknowledgement or whatsoever, he just wants to show people that he’s good at what he’s doing and he would keep doing it because he wants to.

 

Changkyun wanted to join too, but Shownu thought that their maknae wasn’t ready for it just yet. “Just watch Jooheon for now.” Were the leader’s words then, and though Changkyun didn’t do anything but nod solemnly, everyone knows that the maknae was disappointed. Anyone but Changkyun knows that there’s a deeper reason as to why they decided not to allow the maknae to join.

 

Jooheon talked about it with Shownu and Wonho even before he actually decided to join said program. They all know that Changkyun is a talented rapper, and that he’s got so much time in the world to hone his talent, but the thing that they’re worried about is the fact that Changkyun can be  _too_  emotional when he reaches his limit.

Jooheon’s worried that when Changkyun gets involved in even a small misunderstanding with the other contestants, he would break down like how he did during No Mercy. In programs like SMTM, you can’t show your opponents your weakness because it could be used against you at every time possible. So unless Jooheon is sure that Changkyun is prepared enough for the competition, he wouldn’t be allowing the maknae to join just yet.

 

“I’d probably come back in the early morning, so don’t wait for me and just sleep when Kihyun hyung tells you to.” Jooheon says as he tries on a red snapback. He hears a huff and when he turns around, Changkyun isn’t looking at him but on the floor, arms crossed and cheeks puffed.

 

The sight made Jooheon smile, “Hey now.” He calls out. “Don’t give me that face, you’re making hyung feel guilty.” He jokes and instead of getting a laugh as a response, he gets a pouting maknae. “You better be.” Changkyun murmurs; voice deep yet tone so soft,

 

“Hey, hey. Shouldn’t you be wishing me some good luck?” Jooheon tries again, arms reaching out for the younger, and Changkyun didn’t hesitate closing the distance until he’s feeling the warmth of his hyung’s embrace. “I know you’ll do great.” Changkyun mumbles as he looks up at the redhead. “Win for me, hyung!” The maknae shows the other his curled fist, and then that cheeky smile curls on his thin lips and it’s enough to have Jooheon’s heart thump faster, falling harder for the younger male in his arms.

 

“I will. I promise.”

 

 

Unfortunately, Jooheon broke the promise when he lost during the third round. It was surprising to say the least. He knows he did better than the other, so when they left the room and he felt that they’re still filming them, he can’t help but say, “Do we really need to film even this?” it was masked with a fake laugh, already imagining about his treasured maknae’s disappointed face.

 

Jooheon doesn’t want to think that it was unfair, but it was rather unfortunate. He’s got so much to show, so much to prove. Sighing, he went back to the waiting room, deciding to pack his things and go home.

 

When he opened the door, he wasn’t expecting for his things to be in order already and he was certainly not prepared for a certain Im Changkyun waiting for him with a soft smile gracing his face.

 

“Hyung,” the maknae’s voice was softer than usual, smile never faltering. It was taking all that Jooheon has not to cry in front of the younger. It was embarrassing for him; he’s failed not only himself, but the rest of the members as well.

 

As the perceptive person that Changkyun is, he knows what the other is thinking even only with his actions, so he shakes his head because sometimes, Jooheon can be really silly. “You did well, hyung.” He says as he goes to hug the other, patting Jooheon’s back in a comforting manner.

 

“Yeah,” was Jooheon’s curt reply, tone small and quiet, “But it wasn’t good enough.” Jooheon felt the younger sigh, and he was nervous that Changkyun would actually agree with him. “It doesn’t matter.” Was Changkyun’s reply, and when he pulled back a little, he looked up at Jooheon with that proud smile. “You’re still the best for me anyway!”

 

It’s only one sentence, and yet it didn’t fail in making Jooheon feel better again. He’s still sad about not being able to continue on with the competition, but what matters is that their maknae is there with him, endlessly supporting him.

 

“So don’t be sad anymore, Jooheon hyung.” Changkyun continues. “A frown doesn’t suit your face.” He tries to lighten up the mood, and was silently thankful when he heard his hyung’s chuckle. “You really know what to say and when to say them.” Jooheon says fondly and ruffles the maknae’s hair. Changkyun lets him, still smiling as he talks about how everyone is waiting for them to come home and that they’ve prepared food for Jooheon, and so the latter has no time to mull about competition.

 

 

When they were asked who they are thankful of, Jooheon already knows who his answer would be. So with the camera in his hand, he goes to find the maknae, and with a bright smile he sits beside Changkyun and proudly says, “I am thankful for Changkyun.” It’s merely a composition of words, and yet when they looked at each other, they both know that there’s something more into it and that they no longer need to elaborate things just to understand what it means.

 

 _“I love you,”_  Jooheon says through his smile and soft gaze at the younger male.

And Changkyun’s giggle meant  _“I love you too, hyung.”_


End file.
